Tears Of Blood Romance Behind the Battle
by JumpyJessa
Summary: All sorts of Magna Carta pairings, all in their prime. All different kinds of rating from KM. Rated T for warning. Will tell if M. Next CalintzReith.


**Tears of Blood; Romance Behind the Battle**

(From JumpyJessa:) A series of Magna Carta pairings for your reading pleasure. I'll take requests. Just read the pairings below and see if yours is there. If not, leave a review. I'll do Yaoi AND Yuri, Go crazy. I'll write it. XD

Agreian/Rianna, Calintz/Reith, Azel/Justina, Haren/Eonis, Orha/Roxy, Orha/Carian, Agreian/Lehas

**Agreian/Rianna; The Meeting**

Calintz and the rest of the Tears of Blood were hiking their way to Headquarters that mid-summers day. It was hot, and the sun was beating down on them all. Naturally, Rianna was the first to open her big mouth. "GOD-!" She cried in irritation, gaining attention from the people in front of her. "It's SCORCHING out here!"

Haren narrowed his eyes at the woman and Eonis nodded to herself in agreement. "Shaddup, lady." Haren barked in his deep voice, more than a _little_ annoyed at this point.

Justina looked over her shoulder at the taller female, then looked back ahead and rolled her eyes. Reith was walking in pace with Calintz who ignored Rianna's complaints. But Reith smiled at her fellow teammate. "I agree with you, Rianna. It's very hot out." Not really complaining, but fanning herself nonetheless, Reith smiled. Calintz watched her out of the corner of his eye with a sigh under his breath.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Azel chirped happily, not necessarily to Rianna, but to everyone in general. Justina grinned slightly, pleased at the news.

"Man, what're we gonna say to Lehas?" Haren mumbled his usual worry. They were returned from a simple mission- destroying a certain Yason and saving yet another town from destruction. It had been accomplished… mostly. There was the one problem with the burned down town and all… but the people were safe! For… what it counted.

Chris and Maya, lagging even behind Rianna, picked up pace a bit, almost like a mob of people from the town would be heading this way momentarily. "I don't know, man. But boy, is she gonna have a field day if she finds out." Chris sighed, looking down at Maya who said nothing, of course.

"I think if we explain to Lehas she'll unders-…" Reith began and was cut off by Rianna who ran ahead of them suddenly and stopped in front of Reith- stopping everyone from walking.

"You are **SO** naïve!!! A friggen **TOWN **was burnt to the ground!!! I don't care **WHO** this woman is, or how **KIND** she may appear!! Our mission was to protect the people and- guess what- they won't be safe if there's no **TOWN**!"

Reith looked frightened as Rianna's arms waved in the air dramatically in her speech, almost like she'd hit Reith in her frustration. Calintz glared at Rianna and smacked her on the shoulder in a sharp reprimand. "Don't take it out on Reith. Leave if you're going to cause trouble."

"_Or make an even louder attention-grabber_." Chris mumbled under his breath from the back, earning an irritated glance from Calintz.

Rianna growled in anger but stepped to the side. Everyone began walking again and finally they arrived at Headquarters- everyone was staring with wide eyes. Mostly at Rianna. Since she was a new face and looked a little more than pissed.

Haren sighed and mumbled; "Women." Under his breath which made all the girls glare at him- even Justina. Azel grinned as he jogged ahead a bit.

"Captain-! Look-! It's General Agreian!"

Indeed, there stood the platinum blonde-haired, blue eyed General of the Alliance. He was smiling at Calintz. "Long time no see everybody." The group all responded in their own way- all but Rianna. She just stared on at the General.

Feeling a certain new eye on him, Agreian looked toward the back of the group and grinned at Rianna, then looked at Calintz. "The group just keeps growing, I see. Did she save your life too?"

Calintz shook his head, not seeing the humor. "No, she helped us save the town and she seems to want to help Reith regain her memory." The Captain explained. Agreian chuckled and patted Calintz shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry, Calintz. I know only Reith catches your eye."

Reith blushed slightly, looking down. Calintz and herself both glanced at each other, then looked away quickly, both blushing at least slightly. Chris could be heard singing something about 'love in the air' from the back. To save further embarrassment, Rianna punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain.

Agreian's eyes widened slightly at the violence in the newcomer. "What is your name, miss?" He requested politely. Rianna walked ahead of the others to formally bow before the general- knowing her place. "My name is Rianna, sir." She responded formally, head still bowed. Agreian gave her an interested look. "Hmm… you sure seem… intriguing, Rianna."

Everyone in the group fell silent- though if Chris wasn't in pain he probably would've said something stupid. Rianna looked up quickly, doing a double-take behind her. She'd heard him say her name, but she wasn't sure if he really meant it. "Was that a joke, General Agreian?" She blinked as she spoke in confusion.

Agreian chuckled again and shook his head. "No, you'll find I _tease_, not joke." For some reason, the way he just said that made Rianna blush furiously. Maybe it was the undertone of sexuality behind his husky voice. As most women already thought, Agreian was one sexy beast.

Calintz watched on in disbelief. Okay, where the hell was _their_ General? This certainly wasn't him. Though he was popular with the ladies… he'd never said anything like THAT! Well, at least when HE wasn't around.

Reith just kept blushing, moving to hide behind Calintz and bit and bury her head against the back of his shoulder. Calintz didn't understand why, but decided to let her. Haren just stared, waiting for what would happen next.

"General?" Eonis spoke up, breaking Rianna and Agreian's staring. Agreian shook his head and looked over at the Red Mage of the Tears of Blood. "Y-Yes?" He cleared his throat and nodded. "We've come to report to Lehas." Eonis said slowly, almost as if saying; 'Step aside so we can go in, now.'

Agreian nodded and stepped aside. "S-Sorry. Proceed."

Calintz nodded and began heading in, followed by Reith, Haren, Eonis, Maya, Azel, Justina and Chris (who still looked to be in mild pain). However, Rianna stayed out with Agreian. He shot her a look of question. "I… I don't belong in there. That Lehas lady probably wouldn't like me anyway." Rianna stammered in answer, looking down at her boots as if they were interesting now.

Agreian smirked at her discomfort, now having confidence that she at least noticed his interest and was displaying some back. Sure, they'd just met, but he could ask her to the bar for a drink to get to know her more.

And he did just that. "Miss. Rianna, would you like to accompany me to a bar in Lester? We can return here in time to meet back up with the others…" The General offered in the most thoughtful way he could manage.

Rianna's face heated up again as she managed a brief nod. "You're on, Agreian."

He didn't even have to correct her not to call him General.

---

On the road to Lester, of course monsters were encountered. Agreian proved to be quite an amazing attacker- as did Rianna. Both were surprised by the others ability and shared a smile as they continued on.

When not expected- a Winged Lizard jumped on Rianna's back, clawing at her face ferociously. It's buddies appeared as well to circle around her and attack. She shrieked and punched the things off of her, and they took the damage without pain seemingly and jumped back on. Now they bit at her as well, managing to make her bleed pretty bad already, She cried out for help as she punched and tried to fend them off.

Then, a black wave of Chi came flying from seemingly nowhere and knocked the lizards away and against a tree. They landed in a heap at the bottom, all hissing at their opponent. There stood Agreian in all his Alliance glory. He smirked, the blade on his elbow angled for another dastardly blow. Rianna flipped to her feet, and ran to pound the lizards into submission. Which, when she was done, they wound up dying instead.

Rianna panted, hands on her knees as she hunched over. Agreian walked toward her, withdrawing his blade and bending to place a hand to her now-scarred cheek. Deep bite wounds and bleeding scars could be seen. Bruises were becoming apparent as well. Agreian frowned. "Rianna, I'm so sorry." She smiled slightly between her pants and wiped the blood with her fist in one wipe.

"Don't worry about it. It was mainly my carelessness." Rianna shrugged and brushed dust from her pants. Agreian eyed her in concern and lifted her into his arms without permission. Immediately, Rianna blushed and kicked. "AGREIAN!!! Explain yourself!!" She cried.

"We're heading back to Headquarters. Reith will be able to make your face look good as new." He replied nonchalantly. Thus, he carried her back.

---

Upon arrival, Calintz, Reith and others were already outside. Reith was the first to run over in concern, followed by Justina and Maya. "General-! What happened?!" Reith cried dramatically.

Agreian looked down at Rianna- who was now sleeping softly- and then back at the healers before him. "Long day for her, I guess. She dozed off after I rushed to take her here from a ambush."

Calintz raised a suspicious brow. "Ambushed? Here at HQ?"

"We… were heading toward Lester for a drink and THEN we were ambushed…" The General explained sheepishly. Reith gasped; "By Yason?"

Agreian shook his head and walked to place Rianna down on a bench. Maya and Justina set to work- not much healing was needed- but they tried their best to heal her face. Once done, they walked back over.

"Well, we'll be spending the night here, Sir." Calintz spoke up. Agreian nodded in agreement. "I will be too. Just to make sure she recovers well and knows I'm still here when she wakes. It's my fault this occurred after all." He spoke solemnly, placing a hand down on Rianna's scarred cheek- gazing sadly at her.

Reith looked on sadly before feeling Calintz tug at her wrist. "Come along, Reith. You must be tired as well." Reith nodded and the two headed off to bed. Eonis yawned as well and whispered a; "Goodnight General." And followed Haren inside. Justina didn't say a word, but felt Azel grasp her hand and head inside.

Chris smiled down at Maya and she grinned discreetly back. "C'mon, sweetie, you must be the most tired of all." Chris lifted the small girl and off they went inside as well.

Agreian watched as they all went inside with their respective partners and then looked back down at Rianna who stirred awake. "Agreian…?" She whispered hoarsely. No, she wasn't in pain, just tired and weary. Agreian hushed her with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, go back to sleep." He had a hand down playing with her pulled-up blonde hair. Rianna grinned softly as her purple-blue eyes drifted shut again. She whispered; "Thank you, General."

"That's Agreian to you, soldier." He responded with a smirk.

Yep, a true tease till the end.

(A/N: WHOO!! I LOVE crack pairings! I just thought they'd LOOK good together, so I thought- why not? Any reviews? I'm not far in the game at all, so I haven't met Rianna, sorry if I didn't get her character down. ; Reviews?)


End file.
